Destiny of the Shikon Miko
by Levy-Gajeel's-Bookworm
Summary: What if Kagome were strong and didn't break when Inuyasha finally left with Kikyo, what if she took hold of her life for her own sake and the sake of her son and just what if she joined another pack with a more mature leader who could teach her many things and she too could teach him! Rated M for possibly lemony goodness later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the show inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me in anyway just the story idea and any OC's I may add. thank you and please enjoy Hisao is my OC and his name means Long living man!**

* * *

"Inuyasha it's not fair you can't do this to me... not after all I've done all I've suffered for you," I said knowing my words would not change his mind

but feeling the need to voice them all the same. He just turned and left me behind with the jewel clenched in my small hand and I did the one thing

I could through my tears and grief I wished upon the Sacred Jewel and it glowed brightly before disappearing into my body once more and my body

glowed as if on fire with a light so bright any who looked upon me at that moment would've been blinded by its brilliance. When the light dissipated no longer

did I stand a mere human Miko instead there I stood a beautiful Inu Demoness with a dull pink glow signifying the presence of my still existing Miko powers.

At my feet laid the last memories of him and our time together, then without a second thought I raised my hand towards the bow and arrow and used my

new found powers to turn the items to nothing but a pile of ash. Then a small smile graced my features, knowing it was time to move on now and be the bigger person

as I knew I could be. I lifted my nose to the air and took a deep sniff of the and after a few moments I detected the faint familiar smell of my pup I

began following the the scent without a moments thought. Soon enough I got close and silently approached the group and saw in my place Kikyo now stood, but I didn't

allow myself to ponder upon it I no longer belonged here. So without a single word I picked up my pup and things. Then began walking away ignoring the stuttering response

from Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Kikyo attempted to block my path forcing me to meet her gaze and view her proud smile. "I told you he would pick me, you're just a copy,"

Kikyo said rudely causing an angry growl from Shippo as well as a few angry words from Sango and Miroku which she ignored. However Kikyo's grin faltered

when I simply walked past her paying no mind to her actions. "Kagome... w-what have you done you made a selfish wish didn't you," Inuyasha stated and my response was to stop for a moment. just long

enough to say, "I wished for the ability to protect the timeline and everyone in it... mind your ignorance and Kikyo you have three hours before my soul becomes whole once more enjoy them,"

I then continued walking with Shippo and my things until nightfall. "Are you tired Shippo," I asked quietly to which he nodded sleepily so I set up camp and slowly made a fire

before tucking him into the sleeping bag with me as I watched over the camp for a while before drifting into a light sleep. I woke at first light and quietly began cooking up breakfast for my pup and myself. Not noticing

a strong youkai presence until it was dangerously close but upon closer examination I found it to be Sesshomaru, so I once more relaxed and continued fixing breakfast, but added something for Sesshomaru

out of kindness although he would most likely refuse. He entered the clearing just as I woke Shippo to eat. "Miko where is the filthy Hanyou," he said bluntly and then he took another look at me. "explain your

transformation to this Sesshomaru," he said in a tone that was determined to be answered. "It happened when I banished the Shikon and as for Inuyasha I don't know nor do I care and the names KAGOME..." I said in an irritable

tone. He growled at my lack of respect and raised a hand to strike me, only to have said hand come in contact with a pink barrier which added to his frustration.

"How does it feel to not get everything you want Sesshomaru," I said mockingly as I served Shippo his breakfast. Sesshomaru ignored me and i decided to be the bigger person once more, "If your done being prideful I've made enough

to share with you and i also have some raw stew meat left over if you'd rather have that," done speaking I made my own food and sat down, eating silently. He ignored me entirely, but helped himself to the raw stew meat i had mentioned, surprising me.

"he's not worth it you know," Sesshomaru said softly once more surprising me. "I know... but it's not always that easy to forget..." I replied. "why don't you join me... I have men who can train your son and I can train you... as a fellow Inu it is

my duty," he finally looked at me and I saw the honesty in his eyes so I nodded. I began clearing everything and readying for travel while Shippo ran around enjoying himself and I looked up to see Sesshomaru helping me.

"however," I said finally speaking, "for now he is young and will be a playmate for Rin, this is my only firm request." He nodded in return and began walking without another word. She sighed in relief and nudged Shippo forward.

My son followed behind me hesitantly and i smiled softly, bending down to pick him up and carrying him in my arms. As we arrived at Sesshomaru's camp I noticed a cute white pup had been added. "S-Sesshomaru is that..." I said

in surprise. "Yes Miko, this is my only son and the heir to my lands, Hisao." "He's beautiful... but where is his mother," I asked curiously. "His mother is none of your business Miko... joining into my pack however you will be his guardian

should I not be present, now cease your ignorant questions they annoy this Sesshomaru," he said in a businesslike tone. I had to bite my tongue to stop the automatic angry response to being called something other than my real name.

Instead I grabbed onto his sleeve and looked into his eyes, before slowly attempted to tug him away from the group. "Jaken please watch the children, Lord Sesshomaru and I need to speak, Shippo behave for Jaken or no candy," I said

authoritatively and walked into a patch of trees nearby before Jaken could make a rude comment towards my person. Once I felt we were a good enough distance away I stopped and turned to face Sesshomaru slightly surprised he had

actually followed me, but determined not to lose my resolve. "Listen and please to not interrupt I want this deal between us to work, but you need to understand something first if I am to stay here. You don't like the

rumors comparing you to your father because of Rin right, because you want to be your own person. Well I want that too ever since i began journeying with your half brother I have been constantly compared to Kikyo...

Constantly mistaken for her and I can't deal with it, so I would really appreciate being called by at least my last name if nothing else," I finished feeling out of breath but more relaxed than before He seemed to ponder my words and was silent for

a while. "Very well Higurashi, I understand and will do as you wish so long as you obey me as I am the alpha of this pack and you will not bring up my father again," He replied and I nodded after a moment. We then returned to

camp only to find that Rin and Shippo had seen fit to torture Jaken, I barely managed to bite back a laugh only to look up and see a small smile on Sesshomaru's face, I then decided to make it my mission to see him smile more.

* * *

Well Minna (everyone) that's it for this Chappie hope you enjoyed please review and remember I don't own Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru: this Sesshomaru finds this story... acceptable

Kagome: Me too.

Levy: AWHHH yay can i hug you guys?

Sesshomaru:... no keep your grimy human hands off of my person.

Kagome: awh sessh don't be a wet dog *hugs Levy* get over here or I'll purify your tail...

Sesshomaru: *grumbles something under his breath about killing miko's and shuffles forward gingerly hugging the women* happy now?

Levy: totally :D see ya later folks remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2: Where do I go from here?

**Welcome back Minna! glad to hear at least 2 of you enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully this second Chappie should not take as long. Also In my haste to post I made a rather large Error please forgive me... when Kagome told Kikyo it would be three hours until her soul was completed it was supposed to be three days my internet faltered during saving and I neglected to check back. **

* * *

_"Higurashi, I must return to the palace, while I am gone I expect the children to be taken care of... should i return to find them injured either you or Jaken will be severally punished depending on who's negligence is to blame. Do you understand," _He said sternly and I nodded along with Jaken._ "Also," _He said turning to Jaken specifically,_ "if I find out you caused any trouble or harm to Higurashi you will be removed from my home permanently is that clear," _Sesshomaru asked icily to which a trembling Jaken nodded in earnest.

I quickly found a routine that suited myself and Jaken perfectly, I watched the children most of the day allowing him some peace and then in the evenings I would take them to bathe and get ready for bed after which Jaken stayed up to watch over camp. After what felt like a week of travelling we had entered the gates of Sesshomaru's home. Rin led herself and Shippo to her room where things had been added for him and I kept Hisao with me, carrying him with me to my chambers and I thanked Jaken for showing me the way before closing the door.

After placing the sleeping pup on my bed I silently walked to the window and admired the full moon. "_Tonight is the night I become whole once more,_" I spoke softly to myself unaware of Sesshomaru walking through the gardens and stopping to listen to my voice. As I stared out at the sky I noticed my body beginning to glow an eerie pinkish color and it felt as though my forehead was being branded. Dazed by all the pain I didn't realize I had been whimpering loudly, nor did I notice when a small body had began rubbing against my side trying to comfort me. I did however notice when a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around my torso.

"_Se...shomru,_" I managed weakly before the pain's intensity turned my world to darkness. I woke to sunlight streaming through a nearby window and a warm ball of fur curled up against my side, I couldn't stop the smile that formed at the sight of Hisao sleeping peacefully. I attempted to get up only to find my opposite side pinned by a very male body. Before I could form a reaction he spoke, _"stay still Higurashi it seems your soul has become whole and because of the taint from the dark Miko your powers as such were taken over by your new youkai powers."_

I felt the desire to cry for what was lost, but found that I could easily ignore it. Evidently unfinished with his speech he spoke again, _"It would also seem the Fates have decided for you to be the Heiress of this land, until you see fit to mate with another from a different house."_ This caught me even more by surprise and I had a desire to question it, but seeing Hisao begin to whimper caught in a nightmare, silenced it immediately and I cuddled his small body close to myself. "_hush little Hisao papa and mama are right here,_" I said freezing once I realized my mistake.

"I-i'm sorry it just came out i only meant to com..." I began but was interrupted. "Kagome, perhaps I did not properly explain the fates have made you my intended so you are his mother until you choose different," he said calmly and I felt my eyes widen with shock. " a-and your okay with this," I said shakily. "should I not be you are now a full blooded Inu and no longer a human Miko," he replied bluntly.

I felt rage like never before and without a second thought I slapped him across the face hard enough to turn it slightly and leave a glowing red mark. "How dare you... you arrogant bastard... so now I'm good enough for you well let this be the reminder my skin may have changed, but I have not! You would do best to remember that our deal remains, but you stay the hell away from me I will train myself," I said fuming before climbing from the bed careful not to disturb Hisao even in my anger and as if somehow knowing i would not be injured I leapt out the Second story window. Transforming unconsciously into my full demon form, I did the only thing i could think of in my anger I ran, I let the world blur around me and I howled my anger to all who could hear.

I never felt a presence behind me, only heard the loud growl a few feet behind me, and then I felt a heavy weight against my back. I bucked roughly out of reflex throwing my pursuer off and I turned quickly to stare into the blood red eyes of my attacker. Not entirely surprised to find it was Sesshomaru and I felt my hackles raise as I bared my teeth in a threatening gesture. Hoping he would back off, but I was after all never that lucky so when he charged forward after my nape I was prepared and ducked away. When I rushed to return the gesture I caught part of his ear and I watched as blood dripped from it slowly.

He whimpered for a second shaking off some blood the growled at me angrily. I stood my ground warily, wondering what his next move would be, I didn't have to wait long as he made his move a few moments later. Charging at me again this time going for my unprotected under belly he nipped at it viciously drawing blood in a few spots. I in return snapped my teeth at him and bit into his tail causing a howl of pain to leave his jaws as I leapt away from him. it caught me off guard when I heard a male voice inside my head, "_Submit, or Die_."

* * *

Well here is Chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it Minna!

Levy: YAY awesome work everyone.

Sesshomaru: WOMAN this Sesshomaru can not be injured by a mere newborn Demoness...

Levy: eh hehehe *tries to slide away slowly*

Kagome: ah shut it fluffy you won't touch her not while I'm here at least hell I kinda like what she's doing except for the no longer miko thing...

Levy: pleaseee don't kill meeeeee! *runs away*


End file.
